memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Martinez
See also Martinez (disambiguation) for individuals who share this name. ]] Martinez was a medical assistant serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], and later [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He was the father of (at least) one son who lived with him aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Service history 2365 He was having a drink with a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward while the ship was transporting Salia from Klavdia III to Daled IV. ( ) He was chatting with Guinan at the bar in Ten Forward shortly before the ship made first contact with the Borg in 2365. ( ) 2366 He helped treat Deanna Troi in her quarters when she was experiencing massive headaches due to the influence of the Douwd Kevin Uxbridge. ( ) As a crewman in 2366, Martinez beamed down to the Federation "duck blind" on Mintaka III to assist Doctor Beverly Crusher. He beamed up with wounded, whose conditions he later tended to in the ships' sickbay. ( ) He was promoted to the rank of ensign a short time later. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when a wounded Romulan, Patahk, was treated there. ( ) Doctor Crusher and Martinez were on duty when a poisoned Mendoza stumbled into sickbay. ( ) He helped identify the blood that was found in a Federation science station as Acamarian blood. ( ) He was in sickbay when Data was treated there as he had been affected by Calamarain trying to harm a Human Q. ( ) He had to leave sickbay together with Doctor Crusher and a female patient because of high radiation levels detected there. ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the [[USS Enterprise-C|USS Enterprise-C]] traveled forward in time, Martinez served on the Enterprise-D. He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Rachel Garrett of the Enterprise-C was treated there. ( ) He treated Kurn when he was attacked by two Klingon assassins on Qo'noS. ( ) Together with Nurse Temple and Doctor Crusher, he helped treat John Doe's injuries. ( ) 2367 He was on duty in sickbay in early 2367 when several wounded teenage Talarians and Jeremiah Rossa were treated there ( ) and a little later when a wounded Ishara Yar was treated as well. ( ) Doctor Crusher and Martinez arrived too late at K'Ehleyr's quarters and could only diagnose her death at the hands of Duras. ( ) He was working in sickbay when Captain Picard and Wesley Crusher were lost somewhere in the Pentarus system and beamed down to Lambda Paz where the two missing officers were finally found and recovered. ( ) He was moving some boxes of medical goods in sickbay when the ship was trapped in a cosmic string. ( ) He was on duty shortly before Ensign Juarez's baby was born and was quite startled when Data was asking Doctor Crusher if she would teach him to dance. ( ) ]] He was on duty in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise had encountered the Paxans for the first time. ( ) He beamed down to Malcor III, together with Worf and Doctor Crusher to treat and retrieve the wounded Commander Riker, undercover on the planet under the Malcorian alias of Rivas Jakara. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay and conversing with another doctor when the Betazoid Andrus Hagan was treated there. Later, he helped Doctor Crusher with the autopsies of the crew of the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] and was instructed to set up the positron-emission sensor so that the Doctor could do more cross sections of the brain tissue of the deceased. ( ) Martinez helped to free Susanna Leijten from the infection with a lifeform native to Tarchannen III. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise encountered the Cytherian probe close to the Argus Array. ( ) Martinez was present in the interrogation room during the trials of Captain Picard and Crewman Simon Tarses presided by Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) He was assisting Doctor Crusher and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa when they had to remove the symbiont from the Trill Odan. ( ) 2368 Together with Doctor Crusher, he surgically transformed Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data into Romulans. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when the Enterprise was in orbit of Penthara IV and was paid a visit by Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ( ) He accompanied his son to an exhibition of Corvan gilvos and other extinct or near-extinct animals which was held in a science lab aboard the ''Enterprise''-D in 2368. ( ) In 2368, he was working in sickbay when Counselor Deanna Troi was treated in sickbay due to telepathic rape by the Ullian Jev. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when the crew lost their short-term memories due to tampering by the Satarrans. ( ) He treated Miles O'Brien a little later, when he returned from Mab-Bu VI and was taken over by Ux-Mal terrorists. ( ) When injured crewmembers of the [[USS Denver|USS Denver]] were treated aboard the Enterprise, Ensign Martinez was one of the medical personnel on duty and was given a medical device by Doctor Crusher that would help cauterize a wound. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Commander Riker and the J'naii Soren were beamed to sickbay with the recovered crew of the Taris Murn ( ) and when the Enterprise entered the FGC-47 nebula in late 2368. ( ) Together with Doctor Crusher, he examined the unconscious Borg dubbed Hugh by the crew of the ship. ( ) Together with Crewman Diana Giddings, Martinez was treating a patient in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise started to assist a Romulan science vessel with repairs. ( ) He was helping to treat an unconscious Captain Picard, who was affected by a probe sent by the long dead inhabitants of Kataan and performed a cardiac induction on the Captain. ( ) 2369 In 2369, Martinez, together with Doctor Crusher and another nurse arrived too late at her quarters to revive the Lumerian Sev Maylor. He later was on duty in sickbay and healed Captain Picard's stab wound caused by Deanna Troi, who was under the influence of Ves Alkar. ( ) Doctor Martinez worked in sickbay when Montgomery Scott was treated there after he had been recovered from the wreck of the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]]. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Solanagen-based lifeforms were conducting medical experiments on the crew of the USS Enterprise-D. ( ) He was working in shuttlebay 2, sorting through relief supplies for Tagra IV a short time later. ( ) When Captain Picard, Guinan, Keiko O'Brien and Ensign Ro Laren were turned into children by a transporter accident, he was on duty in sickbay and scanning young Keiko. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Data came to Doctor Crusher to ask her for the definition of life. ( ) Martinez was attending the change of command ceremony held in Ten Forward when command of the Enterprise was transferred to Captain Edward Jellico in 2369. ( ) Ensign Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Doctor Crusher and Worf returned from a secret mission on Celtris III and was present when the wounds of the two officers were treated. ( ) Martinez was on duty when Doctor Crusher revealed her findings about the remains of a coalescent organism found on Relay Station 47. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay when Captain Picard was suffering from a heart failure due to an accident on the Lenarian homeworld. ( ) He was frozen in time in sickbay when the Enterprise was caught in a temporal fragment and was watching, in shock, as Doctor Crusher was hit by a fatal disruptor beam. ( ) 2370 ]] In early 2370 Martinez was in attendance of a banquet held in honor of the visiting Iyaaran ambassadors. ( ) Nurse Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Deanna Troi was treated for a stab wound caused by Data. ( ) :The character was called "nurse" for the first time in this episode, though the reference as a nurse appeared in several scripts of the relevant episodes. When Lwaxana Troi was experiencing medical difficulties due to the repressed memory of her daughter Kestra Troi, he was working in sickbay and help Doctor Crusher find the source of Lwaxana's unconsciusness. ( ) He was having a drink with a female crewmember in Ten Forward when the ''Enterprise-D was on a mission in the Hekaras corridor. ( ) In at least one of the many parallel universes Worf passed through in mid-2370, Martinez was working as a nurse in sickbay. ( ) He administered a hypospray of ten cc's of terakine to Commander Riker when he broke a rib while practicing bat'leth moves with Worf. ( ) Martinez beamed down to Caldos II to help find out the cause of Ned Quint's death. He was ordered by Doctor Crusher to contact Doctor Selar and ask her to run a biospectral analysis on the body. ( ) He was not on duty in sickbay when the Cardassian operative Joret Dal was treated there for his injuries as only a small number of people were allowed to know about the presence of the Cardassian aboard the ship. During that time, he did participate in Worf's mok'bara class along with Ensign Sito Jaxa. ( ) When Data was recovered from Barkon IV and repaired in sickbay, Martinez was on duty. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay shortly after Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Kwan commited suicide. ( ) Martinez was helping treat wounded Cardassian officers of the ''Galor''-class warship Vetar later in the year. ( ) Martinez was on duty in sickbay when Jason Vigo suffered from a seisure and had to be taken to sickbay immediately. ( ) 2371 In 2371, he, like many of the Enterprise-D's crew, decided to continue serving under Captain Picard aboard the Enterprise-E. 2373 In 2373, when the Borg attacked sickbay, he led the medical staff out into the Jefferies tubes. ( ) Memorable Quotes "Yes Doctor." ( ) "Yes Doctor." ( ) "Yes Doctor." ( ) "Yes Doctor." ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background information Martinez was played by Michael Braveheart. As his appearances continued, his rank rose from a crewman grade to lieutenant junior grade. He appeared for the first time in "The Survivors" and was named one episode later, in "Who Watches The Watchers". From then on, he appeared in many episodes of Seasons 3-7 and Star Trek: First Contact, usually in sickbay. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Medical practitioners